backyardsportsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Annie's Garden (The Backyard Show)
Annie's Garden is the second episode of The Backyard Show. It first aired on HBO on September 13, 2004. Summary Song: I love to plant all colors Characters present *Pups *Annie *Dante *Maria *Kenny *Samantha *Amir *Angela *Gretchen *Vanessa *Pablo *Luanne *Ulukula (cameo) *Grover (cameo) Transcript Part 1 Narration: It was a warm day, the wind rushed across the air. The Sun (To viewers): Hello. Good day to you, my friends. What a wonderful day to be outside. Wouldn't you agree? Viewers: Yep! The sun: Let's see what is going on down in the neighbor hood. Narration: Meanwhile, Pups was constructing a plant creation device that attaches to an airplane. Pups (To Viewers): Hi. Nice to see you again. Check this out. What do you think of this? It's almost complete! Do you know what it's called? Camera shakes no. Pups: I am calling it a plant matter rebuilder. I will tell you about it later. Narration: Pups takes off his glider/backpack and attaches the plant device to it. Pups: Take flight, little machine! Narration: The machine created loads of plants. Pups (To Viewers): This device creates plants with a click of a button! Watch this! Narration: Pups presses the green button... Plants grow everywhere! Viewers: Cool! Narration: By the way, Let's move on. Let me show you a house that has a big garden. That is the green one marked 113. A lot of flowers, trees, and other plants grow here. Right next to the Robinsons' house. And there's Annie now! Deeply engrossed with the thrills of gardening and the environment. Annie: The environment looks great! You can also smell the wind. Narrator: Sure enough, the wind really was blowing. At a fast speed. A fair warning for Annie to get inside. Pups: Uh oh, my environment machine broke. It’s throwing seeds everywhere! Annie: Is that a bad thing? Pups: We could have an undergrowth! Anyways, Look who else is here with us. (Pointing to the camera) Annie (Sees the camera): Oh! Hi there. Pleased to meet you. My name is Annie. We two are having some trouble with this enviroment machine. Pups (To camera): That's right. It's a windy day today and I want to warn you to be careful when you go outside on a day like this. Viewers: Careful, Pups. Pups: I got this Boys and Girls. Pups thinks for a moment and decides to fly a kite into the wind. Annie: How would that solve anything? Viewers: Yeah. How? Annie: Let's open our garden! Narrator: Later, Annie and Pupswoof open their garden and everybody is excited. Dante: Cool Ulukula: Great Pablo: iExcellente! Cast *Clea Lewis as the narrator *Ryan Drummond as Pablo *Karlisa McKinney as Luanne *Dee Bradler Baker as Kenny *Candi Milo as Annie, Amir, and Gretchen *Lani Minella as Dante and Maria *Sue Rose as Samantha *Pamela Aldon as Angela *Sonya Leite as Vanessa *Lunite Wuff as Pupswoof Trivia *This and Dante's Art Attack are the only 2 episodes that has the pre-2004 Atari Television Productions logo at the end, meaning that they are both produced in 2003. **If you count the unaired pilot from 2002/2003, it would be 3. References *"Somewhere in Sportsville, not far away" is a reference to the slogan, "Somewhere near Earth, just far away" from the 1986 cartoon series, Spacenauts. Animation goofs *When the kids enter Annie's garden for the first time, Ulukula suddenly has freckles for a short second, but then disappears. (Click to see here) *When the kids see Annie planting, another Annie appears. This episode may take place after Dante and the Three Annies. Category:Episodes focusing on Annie